Expect The Unexpected
by Pizza-Ninja
Summary: The next generation from vampire knight and bloody kiss crossover. Sam is half human half vampire though no one knows it not even her. The only person that knows her unknown secret is her adopted vampire father who is also the headmaster at her school.


Today is the first day of my first year in high school and I'm already lost. Well, I mean I know where I am, I just don't know where my first period class is.

The hall, which just a moment ago filled with kids, seems to now have less people taking their time to get to class and now more people rushing like there was an angry mob behind them. And in this case that was obviously true.

You see, I don't go to an ordinary high school like most humans would; I go to a school made especially for vampires'. Okay I can see what you're thinking, why is she going there instead of a regular, normal school with other humans? Well, that's a really good question I intend to answer just as soon as I get out of the angry mobs way.

This angry mob was assembled by teachers, factually members, the principle, vice principle, and Nikki? If you don't know, which you probably don't, Nikki is my best friend that almost always is found either in the office for some 'crime' she didn't do, or by my side 'protecting' me from the schools 'evil'. Though I think the protection is unneeded because I for one think that vampires' are a misunderstood species.

"Hey Sam!," Nikki yelled as she ran by. All I had time for was a small wave before she was already down the hall and escaping into a corridor so she wouldn't get into any more trouble than she is in already. When the coast was clear she came running back down the hall towards me and when she got close enough she gave me a hug and spun me around.

As she sat me down the bell rang and anyone that was left roaming the halls disappeared, literally.

"Mmm, you smell nice today," knowing she meant my blood; and before you ask yes she is a vampire. I said, "Thanks" and blushed a dull pink. And again before you ask no we are not lesbians, though most of the school thinks we are. I have a boy friend ya know? And yet again, yes he is also a vampire; everyone in this school is a vampire except for me.

Almost as if he heard my thoughts Anthony, my boy friend, appeared by my side; which scared the crap right out of me, and gave me a hug and a peek on the check.

"Didn't I tell you 'not' to sneak up on me like that?" I scolded him; I say the same thing every time he does it but he still does it.

"Hello," he says, "How is your day so far? Good, and how about you?," I was about to say sorry but all I got to say was "I" before he silenced me with a kiss.

"Oh, god. Get a room!" Nikki said as a teacher came around the corner looking like he just got ran over by an angry mob, which probably actually happened. So that meant he wasn't in a good mood, but he just took one look at us and kept on walking. I wonder what the scene in front of him just now looked like to him. A human with two vampire friends, I wonder the same thing every time another vampire sees me with Nikki and Anthony. Not only do they stand close to me but it amazes me how they can stand so close and not be tempted to bit me. Just the thought of that gives me the chills. I mean Anthony has bitten me before; not that it didn't hurt but it still gives me the creeps just to think about it.

And speaking of vampires' I bet you're still wondering why a human like me is going to a school jam packed with vampires'. Well, there is more than one reason, three to be exact. One, the headmaster of the school 'adopted' me and before you ask the principal and the headmaster are two different people. The headmaster is the one who founded the school and says who can and cannot go here and the principal is the one who lays down the laws. They are brothers, twins actually though they are completely different.

Second, if the headmaster hadn't adopted me I would have died a year ago, but that story is for a different time. Third, before I was 'adopted' I watched my entire family die. I know that sounds harsh but they weren't killed by a human and lucky enough the vampire who killed them was full before he was about to kill me. I've had nightmares ever since.


End file.
